


The Photograph

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Flash Fic in response to a picture prompt posted on The Starsky & Hutch Original Bromance Group.Starsky drops something.....





	The Photograph

My take on what's happening in this picture.

Hutch bent down and picked up the item that had fallen from Starsky's pocket. "Starsky, what’s this?" 

Starsky groaned as he noticed what was in his partner’s hand. He’d been keeping the picture to show Hutch once they got home, but it must have slipped from his pocket when he'd pulled out his car keys.

Crouching down he tried to snatch the picture back, but Hutch held on tightly. 

"W-when did you take this?" Hutch glanced around looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, making sure they were alone.

Starsky sighed. "The night before last."

Hutch glanced over at him frowning. "Why?"

Starsky looked at his lover seeing the insecurity in the beautiful blue eyes. "Because I wanted you to see what I see."

"But Starsk…" Hutch glanced down at the image again and blushed.

"Hutch there is nothing to be embarrassed about, you look beautiful in the picture." 

Hutch remembered just what they had been doing moments before the picture had been taken. He looked at the image of himself laying naked on the rumpled bed, hair tousled, limbs relaxed and a faint flush colouring his skin. "Starsk, you can't keep this, what if someone sees it."

Starsky pulled the picture from his lover’s hand his brow furrowing in regret. "I know babe, I know. It's just, you always doubt what I see in you, why I want to be with you. I just wanted you to see what I see." Starsky smiled at the image of his satisfied lover. "You look so damn beautiful when we make love. Just look at you, you practically glow." Starsky tilted the picture back towards his lover.

Hutch looked down at the image again and noticed how the moonlight caught his skin where it was slick with perspiration. He had to admit the image was striking. "You are really good with that camera Starsk." 

It was Starsk's turn to blush. "Well, it helps when I am inspired."

Hutch watched as Starsky brushed his fingers over the image his lips curving in a loving smile. Suddenly he wanted to feel those fingers on his skin. Reaching over he snatched the image from his lover’s hands and slipped it inside his jacket pocket. "Well how about tonight I see if I can inspire you again." 

Starsky glanced up at him and Hutch's breath caught in his throat at the look of desire in the deep blue eyes. "God Blondie, you inspire me every second of every day."

Hutch tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "I love you too mushbrain."

Starsky gripped his lover’s elbow and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Hutch, I've had a sudden wave of inspiration." 

Hutch grinned as Starsky pulled him towards the Torino.


End file.
